Nightmare
by Suicidal-Bug
Summary: What if Alex hadn't died and he had disappeared, and no one, not even Bug, knew where he went? So if Alex is alive, than what is Bug? He's just barely alive, clinging to memory of his best friend for his life.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Soul To Take, nor do I claim to. This is a fanfiction that I had created. Please enjoy and review (:

**Chapter 1.**

_ I close my eyes and I see your face, smiling right back at me. I close my eyes, but I open my ears, and I hear your voice, telling me that everything will be alright. I close my eyes and I know I'm not alone; but then, I open my eyes, and everything, all that had been there . . . is gone. You're not here. You never were. Oh God . . . tell me why, my Soul grieves for thee? All I want is to see you again . . . just once._

Bug opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling high above him. Brandon kept telling him to be a man and face the truth, but it only reminded Bug of Alex even more.

_"We're men now."_

_ "I don't feel like a man."_

_ "No man does, that's why we have to fake it."_

_ "Faking being a man to be a man?"_

_ "That's how it works."_

Bug shook his head and sighed, turning on his side to glare at the clock on his nightstand; _3 AM _it read. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath and rolled back onto his back to stare up at the ceiling again. He felt a boulder drop into the pit of his stomach, but he tried to ignore it. However, the voices in his head didn't let him forget it so easily.

_"Bug, you know God is watching you. He'll keep you safe."_

_ "Penelope, don't put such nonsense in his head!"_

_ "You're lucky you're not in hell, Brandon!"_

_ "I'm so glad you're happy about being stuck with Bug! If you asked me, I would rather be in __hell than to stay here until he dies!"_

_ "Well, no one asked you Brandon."_

The voices bickered back and fourth, causing Bug to get a hardcore headache. He rubbed at his temples and sighed in a musky voice. "Will you just shut up?" He snapped. "I didn't choose this either!" With that being said, Brandon, Penelope, Jay, Brittany, and Jerome's voices faded out.

Finally, having silence reaching him at last, Bug Hellerman was able to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

_Bug looked around, his eyes frantic and confused. Where was he? It took him a heartbeat to realize that he was not in his new apartment that he and his sister had moved into just this last year; no, he was somewhere where only the "horror" began; the Plenkov household. Taking a gulp of unease, he got his courage and began to walk around inside the house._

_ If he didn't know where it was, he would have thought it being a peaceful household with nothing bad ever happening, with a family that was completely normal. However, Bug knew exactly what this was; and it was a lie._

_ All was quiet in the Plenkov household. "Strange." He muttered to himself and headed to the kitchen to grab a knife to protect himself._

_ Suddenly, he heard screaming from up the stairs. With his heart pounding in his chest, he ran up the stairs, forgetting to get something to protect himself, and heard the terrorizing voice that he had dreaded since he had first heard it; "Leah! Open the door, you little bitch!"_

_ As he neared the screaming, he noticed who the man was immediately without even having to ask; it was his father, Abel Plenkov. No, Abel was not this monster. This was the soul of the Ripper; this was not his father. The Ripper had ruined his life. It had taken away almost everything he had ever loved and cared about, and left him a broken mess._

_ And than, he saw something that made his heart stop completely._

_ There, standing in front of him, was no longer Abel Plenkov – in front of him stood Alex __Dunkelman. "Condor." His raspy voice whispered as he approached, and without warning, something from behind Alex made Bug scream. _

_ "Fuck your fucking best friend." The Ripper whispered from behind and than pulled his knife, stabbing Alex right in the back, making his eyes roll in the back of his head and blood spilling from the open wound._

Bug opened his eyes with a gasp, tears streaking down his face. "What just happened?" He murmured to himself; his body trembling.


End file.
